


Sprinkles

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn celebrates Spike's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: post-S5 summer through S7

"C'mon, tell me."

"I don't remember."

"Everybody has a birthday!"

"Leave off, Bit."

She'd badgered and cajoled all through the summer. It gave them something else to think about.

Finally she declared he'd just have to share her birthday. She gave him a cupcake topped with blood-red icing. When he puffed the trick candle she giggled, watching the flame pop back into existence. They were finding sprinkles in the carpet for weeks.

Later, after he'd tried a dozen times to extinguish the spark beneath his ribs, he remembered the candle and Dawn's laughter.

It was something else to think about.


End file.
